


the world left them behind so they took it back

by Whitsie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitsie/pseuds/Whitsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having two boys who were perfectly tailored to his own tastes and desires occasionally made it difficult to know which was doing what without opening his eyes. Tom would have put more effort into working it out if either of them was actually able to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world left them behind so they took it back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Harry and Draco are depicted in a sexual situation at fourteen, and mentions of one at twelve, which are both underage everywhere, and again at seventeen, which is underage some places. Also inherent noncon/dubcon related to mind control/conditioning. Read the tags.
> 
> So I know I should be working on my other things, but this has taken me close to six months, and I finally finished it, so please enjoy.

 

 

 

 

( _one day_ )

 

 

 

Harry woke up in a room. Considering he had not expected to wake up at all, it was a nice situation to be in.

 

 

 

 

He supposed it was a nice room, with dark wood furnishings and blue painted walls, with one wall entirely covered by books.  There was only one door, however, that was open and allowed Harry to see that it led to a bathroom. Perhaps not the best possible situation then.Sitting up in the bed, Harry noticed he was naked. Completely naked, as he didn't even have his glasses on. He didn't bother to look for his wand, as Voldemort was the last person he had seen and the man was unlikely to have left him with a way to escape. Although Harry didn't really understand why he was being kept alive in the first place. Presumably he would be told when Voldemort turned up to monologue at him. Seeing a pile of clothes neatly folded on top of a desk, Harry looked around the room again, and, seeing nowhere anyone could be hiding, climbed out of the bed and took the clothes into the bathroom so he could have a shower and get dressed.

 

The bathroom was grand, white marble and ornate taps, with fluffy white towels and glass vials of body wash and other things Harry didn't recognise, and he couldn't see the labels clearly enough to read them. He stepped into the shower, letting the hot water flow over him, and let his mind wander, allowing himself to calm down before he broke down.

 

Harry stayed in the shower for a long time, although the hot water never ran out, but eventually he stepped out, and dried himself with one of the towels that was longer than he was and as wide as his legs were tall. He pulled on the clothes, noting that they weren't his, but fit him none the less. Harry left the bathroom, planning to look more closely around for his glasses, but before he managed to get further than a step, a voice cried out incredulously. "Potter? What are you doing here?"

 

Harry's head snapped around, and despite his lack of glasses he would recognise that head of blond hair anywhere. "Malfoy? What the hell?!"

 

"Where are we?"

 

"How should I know?"

 

"Well, I was kidnapped and blindfolded, then pushed in here. I am likely here by mistake. My father will be coming to get me soon. It must be your fault."

 

Harry looked at Malfoy incredulously. He knew the other boy practically worshiped his father, but, "Malfoy. We're both here locked in a room. No one is going to confuse either of us for someone else. If we're both in here, we just have to wait. I really don't think your father is going to  be able to help you."

 

Malfoy snarled, and thrust his hand into his pocket, but his face quickly turned to horror, "They took my wand." He spun around in a circle, scanning the floor, then looked back at Harry. "Where's yours?"

 

"It's not here. I woke up without it." Harry looked back over at Malfoy. "Still think we're here by mistake?"

 

 

 

( _six months_ )

 

 

 

"So, wait, Shrinking Solution doesn't make things smaller it, what was the word..." Harry ran his finger down the page of the book he was reading, looking for the sentence he was referring to. "reverts living beings to a previous state. What does that mean."

 

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. " _Reducio_  is a spell that makes things smaller, like if we had wands, and I cast if on that book, depending on how strong it was, the book would shrink to slightly smaller than my palm to maybe the size of your finger tip. Shrinking Solution is a potion that only works on living things and causes them to revert to a both smaller and younger form. So if we had some I could use it to turn your owl into an owlet the size of your thumb. Got it?"

 

Harry nodded, still slightly in awe of how much Draco knew, easily deserving his title of second in the year, at least while they were at Hogwarts. "But how is that different from a de-aging potion? Aside from the actual shrinking aspect obviously."

 

"Well, it de-ages permanently, which aging potion doesn't. The Shrunk creature is small and de-aged until given the antidote."

 

Harry was sure that for all Tom Riddle had compared Harry to himself, Draco was just as similar, being equally as charming when he tried, and certainly close to as smart.

 

Riddle, and he was now close to sure it was Riddle who had them kept in this room, had left both Hedwig and Draco's eagle owl in the room, along with a large perch and a window they could push open from both sides to enter and exit. It was a nice gesture, really.

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't like Tom didn't have eternity, his body returned to him by his own Horcrux that had brought him Harry Potter, the sword of Gryffindor and a fascinating story about a dead Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets. His Horcrux had given him his body to possess, allowing his portion of soul to be reabsorbed. He was currently only sixteen in body, but he could let himself age some, then use the Stone to stay whatever age he wanted.

 

 

 

 

Of course Lucius' actions could not be forgotten, but he had been given the illusion of forgiveness after giving up his son. A fertility potion and a ritual ensured he would have another male heir, because the Malfoy line was too valuable to lose entirely.

There were spells Tom was looking forward to seeing the results of, behaviourial spells that he had modified to work at a far more subconscious level. A tiny shot of endorphins whenever the boys cooperated, burning guilt if they decided not to complete the tasks he wrote out for them at the start of the week as well as a delightful charm often cast on new brides, that made them far more willing to submit to their husband's, or in this case their master's, orders. His favourite by far though, was a spell designed to bring him to mind fairly often, along with a tinge of arousal, that combined with a spell that eased their inhibitions cumulatively, and nudged them to deal with their arousal together. He didn't want inexperienced boys in his bed when he finally got around to letting them out. Although that likely wouldn't be for a couple of years. They were only twelve after all.

 

 

( _two years_ )

 

 

 

"Oh fuck, Draco. Oh gods.  _Yesssssss_." Draco's head was bobbing up and down in Harry's lap as he sprawled back in the chair. Harry had one hand fisted in Draco's hair, and was guiding him gently, occasionally holding his mouth around the head of his cock as a sign to focus his tongue on the bundle of nerves there. "Gods, Draco, twist your tongue - oh oh, gods." Harry held Draco's head still and pumped his hips up twice before shooting into Draco's mouth, spreading his seed across his tongue, and then twitched as Draco swallowed, his mouth tightening around him, before allowing him to slip out. Draco fell back on the floor, and after a moment Harry slipped out of his chair to straddle him, fishing his cock out of his pants to fist it, his other hand twisting a nipple softly and kissing wetly into Draco's mouth, chasing the taste of his own spend.

 

Two twelve year olds who could only wank in the shower and slept in the same bed quickly came to realise that both were in the same predicament, and happily turned to each other for release. For that first year they had solely frotted against one another, coming quickly in their pants after dealing with their morning erections, sometimes pressing chaste kisses to the others mouth. But they had quickly progressed to unclothed humping in the mornings, and hand-jobs during the day if required, as their bodies started pumping hormones due to puberty. Not long after that the instructions left for them once every seven days, likely on a Monday, began outlining sexual activities along with their reading assignments. One week it had simply required them to make out for an hour a day, another had them licking up all the come the other spent, and yet another had them tasked to find the others prostate, that they had needed to look up in an anatomy book that had in no way described the blinding pleasure that the bundle of nerves could bring.

 

But close to six months ago now the instructions had focused on developing their oral skills, learning how to take a cock into their mouths, remembering to cover their teeth and liberally apply tongue. Harry and Draco were both happy to claim something close to expertise on 'giving head' as both remembered it being called in their respective Quidditch changing rooms.

 

...

 

 

Tom kept an eye on the mirror he kept on his desk that was tuned to the boys room. Both were dressed only in their pants, although 'dressed' might be an overstatment considering both had their flies undone, Harry's limp cock spilling out, and Draco's still hard and caught in Harry's fist. They made a beautiful tableau, nipples and lips flushed red matching the head of Draco's cock as it peeked out of Harry's fist with each down stroke. It wasn't specifically arousing to Tom, considering both boys were only fourteen, but the promise they made was enough to keep Tom interested. He had definitely appreciated the headway they had made into giving head, although he did look forward to when they were big enough to deep throat, which was barely even an option at this stage in their development.

 

Tom's spells were all working incredibly, neither even considering ignoring the orders they were given, never noticing the faint pulse of his magic the parchment gave out ever second they were touching, or even looking at, it. Their personalities had changed somewhat, both calming, and beginning to show signs of co-dependency, often showering together, and entwining their limbs in their sleep. Even their gait and posture had changed, Harry's more than Draco's, but now both had the perfectly straight backs and graceful walks of perfect pureblood heirs.

 

Mayhap next week he would include plugs for them to insert, along with their wands, and a series of spells to cast, some of which would be necessary, like the lubricant conjuring spell and enlargement charm, and others that were more... fun. Like the vibration enchantment. Yes, that would do nicely.

 

 

 

( _five years_ )

 

 

 

The door was open. The door that had been locked for years, not opening under any circumstances, was  _open._ "Harry." Draco whispered, still staring at the door. " _Harry_. Wake up." Draco elbowed Harry in the ribs, and when he grumbled into wakefulness, Draco just pointed at the door. 

 

Harry shot up into a sitting position the moment he saw it, and then turned to face Draco. "Holy shit." 

 

Before he had a chance to say anything else, a deep, rich voice trailed through the open door. "Now you're both awake, why don't you come through?"

 

Draco kept his eyes on Harry, both frozen for a moment, before Harry shrugged, and moved to the edge of the bed and got up, picking up his wand as he did so. Draco quickly did the same, cursing stupid Gryffindors in his head as he did so. Both paused at a few feet from the door, looking through to another room with the same wall paper and carpet. Draco reached out to grab Harry's hand, and he gripped back tightly, and they strode forward together to pass through the doorway.

 

The room was another bedroom, sparsely furnished, with the bed next to the door they had just left. In the bed a very handsome man was sitting reclined against the headboard, with what looked like a picture frame discarded on the pillow next to him. "Come, sit." The man waved his hands at the foot of the bed. Draco pulled Harry forward, wanting to look closer at the first face he had seen in years, aside from Harry's and those in pictures, obviously. Drinking in the sculpted jaw and cheekbones, framed by dark wavy hair, Draco decided it was certainly a wonderful welcome back to the real world.

 

The foot board was high enough for them to lean back against it, and as they did so, they kept their hands entwined, and Harry hooked an ankle over one of Draco's.

 

"You recognise me, don't you Harry?" the man asked, red eyes staring intently at both of them.

 

"You're Tom Riddle, aren't you?" Draco blinked. This was the Dark Lord? Harry had described him, and he certainly fit those descriptions, but he certainly wasn't the fifteen year old Harry had described, nor did he look anything close to the seventy-something he was meant to be. If anything he looked to be about twenty, his shoulders broad, and muscles visibly defined under the thin shirt he was wearing as nightwear.

 

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you're not more indignant, Harry. Last time we talked you were promising to kill me."

 

Harry just shrugged. Draco tried to worry, not sure how the Dark Lord would react to this, but was unable to, something about the man ensuring he stayed relaxed.

 

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining. Now, you've both learnt far beyond the Hogwarts curriculum in the last five years, exceeding my expectations wonderfully." Draco preened slightly at this, accepting Riddle's praise happily. "And now you are to be reintroduced to the world you can begin to learn from me personally. My dominion over Britain is complete, but the rest of Europe awaits, and you shall both be trained to your fullest extent. 

 

"Although there are other areas where your training should be complete, ready to be put into practice." He smirked, thin lips twisting appealingly. "I must say, you've both matured beautifully." Riddle's eyes trailed over them again, although this time much more lasciviously, his gaze fixing on Draco's nipples, bare to the air considering he hadn't slept in a shirt for years, and Harry's tight abdomen. "Yes, you both showed promise at twelve, but now your Black heritage has come through, you can see it in your mouths and cheekbones. It makes you even more lovely together, contrasting but so very similar."

 

Riddle crooked his fingers, beckoning them closer. Draco began to get to his knees, but Riddle halted him with a simple "Crawl." Both Harry and Draco did so without a protest, moving up the large bed until their heads were level with Riddle's feet and he held up his hand for them to stop. "Now you may get up on your knees and face each other. Move close enough to kiss." Draco did so, and as they drew close together he could see Harry's pupils were wide, and the further proof of his arousal was pressing into Draco's as they both began to swell with blood.

 

"We have plenty of time for me to properly try you both out, but for now I would just like a show. Kiss, and wank each other until you come." Riddle's voice had deepened, presumably with lust, and it washed over Draco heightening his own arousal. Draco brought up one hand to fist in Harry's hair, drawing him into a kiss, while the other dropped to Harry's arse, pressing them together tightly, their erections quickly springing to full mast from the friction. Draco brought his other hand down to Harry's waist, and started pushing the waist band of his pants over the curve of his arse until it rested halfway down his thighs, feeling Harry do the same, trailing his lips down Draco's neck as he did so. Draco gripped Harry's wild hair again, fusing their mouths together, and felt Harry's cock smear a bead of precome on his stomach.

 

Draco heard a soft moan coming from the side, and out of the corner of his eye saw Riddle fisting his cock, which was much larger and thicker than both Draco and Harry's, and redoubled his efforts. He reached down to hold Harry's cock, who did the same, before starting the rhythm Harry preferred, swift tight strokes, with another hand fondling his balls. Harry gave Draco the same treatment, albeit with a far greater focus on the head, trailing a nail across Draco's nipples softly. Neither of them were going to last long, having just woken up hard, and sure enough Harry was gasping into Draco's mouth as he always did when he was close, and Draco knew he was moaning loudly himself. A couple strokes later Draco spilled over Harry's fist, and Harry followed, Draco catching his come in his cupped palm.

 

Harry immediately pushed his fingers deep into Draco's mouth, teasing his mostly non-existent gag reflex before pulling back and allowing Draco to suck the come off each finger, then once they were pulled out laving his palm with tongue to make sure to get every drop.

 

Draco pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth, all the more lewd for the traces of come he knew were smeared on his lips, then wrapped his arm around Harry's head to put his come filled hand in front of Harry's mouth. Harry kept eye contact as he stuck out his tongue and lapped up his own spend, causing Draco's cock to twitch despite just coming. As soon as Harry had finished, sucking Draco's middle finger into his mouth, a loud groan pulled their attention back to Riddle. His head was thrown back in orgasm, mouth open, and faint shadows casting his cheekbones into relief. 

 

They were still pressed together and staring when Riddle's orgasm taped off, allowing him to look back at them. His eyes were half-lidded, and he pulled his come covered hand away from his spent cock and held it out to Harry and Draco, who needed no further instruction to crawl over and lap it up.

 

Once finished, Riddle moved down the bed until he was lying flat, and gestured for Harry and Draco to do the same on either side of him, heads resting on his chest. "It's early still. Sleep, I'll wake you up when I need you."

 

...

 

 

Tom had been pretending to sleep for close to fifteen minutes before either of his boys spoke.

 

"He did something to make us listen to him, didn't he." Draco whispered.

 

Tom felt Harry's shoulders shrug against him. "He kept us locked in a room for five years and we don't even care. I think he did a lot to us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( _fifteen years_ )

  
 

 

 

 

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle woke, as he did most mornings, to a warm body in his arms and a mouth on his cock. He relaxed into the glorious sensation, freeing one arm to reach down and press the mouth further onto his cock, nudging the head into the boys throat."Morning, my Lord." It was Draco's mouth which was busy then. Having two boys who were perfectly tailored to his own tastes and desires occasionally made it difficult to know which was doing which without opening his eyes. He would have put more effort into knowing if either of them was actually able to care."Morning, my lion. Why don't you go and join my pretty little dragon?"Harry pulled his head away from Tom's neck where he had been nibbling and sucking lightly, and wriggled down the bed, pulling the blankets with him, to press up next to Draco between Tom's spread legs. Draco lifted his mouth off Tom's cock to press a filthy, wet kiss to Harry's lips, the both of them angling their heads so their lord could see their tongues twining together. They always looked incredible like this, dark and light hair mingling, and their beautiful eyes open and glazed with arousal. Without any discernible communication, they separated and turned their attention to his shaft, Harry licking down one side to the base then pulling one testicle into his mouth, and Draco returning to his previous actions, sucking his cock down his throat and swallowing around him.They were both so talented at this, as they should be, having been trained from age twelve to respond to his every need, but it still astounded him how brilliant his spell work had been. The intricate web of spells woven through and over their minds to mold them to his exact specifications was flawless, and was so effective neither of them had any idea they could even want anything else.The wet heat and careful suction quickly pulled Tom over the edge into orgasm, and Draco pulled back to hold just the head of his cock in his mouth, then, when he was sure Tom had finished, turned to kiss Harry again, sharing his come between them."Draco, you are to go talk to your father and brother today. There is a brief on the dresser. Harry you are to spend the day in my study. I'm meeting with the Minister, because he seems to be getting ideas. Both be prepared to use force as necessary.""Yes, my lord."Yes. They were perfect....  
The Malfoy family were all in the dining hall when Tom walked in with Harry trailing behind him. Draco was sitting on one side of the table, studiously avoiding looking at his family seated opposite him. Commodus was sixteen, and looked only one or two years younger than his brother, although he had taken almost completely after his father, unlike Draco, who had many of the Black traits of his mother. The boy was terrified of Tom, likely because he was raised knowing the only reason he was born was because his father had failed, and so lost any right to his brother.

 

"Draco. I assume you have solved the problem?" Tom asked, as he sat down next to the blond, Harry standing on Tom's other side.

 

"Yes, my Lord. Commodus and Lucius were unsure of the status of the Malfoy heirship. They have been informed there is no other claimant on Commodus' position, nor to expect heirs of my body."

 

"Excellent. Did you enjoy seeing your family?"

 

"Yes, my lord. Although I preferred our visit to the Middle East last month." Draco replied, almost facetiously. That trip had been marvelous. Tom had taken advantage of the civil unrest in the muggle world in the area to subdue the magical population, extending his reach to half the continent, right up to the border he had negotiated with the various Asian ministries years ago. The magical population had been barely able to hide themselves from the soldiers flooding their lands, and had practically begged for his help once he had informed them of a way he could do it. Of course there were still dissidents, which was the purpose of the visit. It had been him, Harry and Draco against an entire revolution, and he had let the boys out to play, only staying behind them as back up, and had been entirely unneeded. The boys had skill beyond even his greatest expectations, likely because he could teach them without fear that they would ever turn on him like his other followers. They had dueled the rebels side by side, and easily massacred their forces, and when they left the field it had looked more like a muggle bomb had been dropped on it, instead of two beautiful boys showing off for their lord.

 

They had spent the next week tracking down the rest of the revolutionary forces, who had all hidden themselves after hearing Voldemort's Pets were the ones hunting them. The fear his boys inspired was incredible, a far more effective deterrent than any of his Death Eaters had been while the war was waged in England.

 

Harry snorted, an action Tom only allowed in certain situations. "And we both prefer being in your bed even more." Neither of his boys even blushed, but Tom was amused enough by the way each of the Malfoy's faces subtly showed their disgust at the crass comment.

 

"Hush, Harry. We are in polite company. Go sit with Draco."

 

"Yes, my lord." A large part of the spell work included a co-dependency bred in each of his boys for the other, because they were of far more use to him together, and he never wanted anyone to be able to pit them against the other, or play off a fight they'd had to lead them to betray Tom himself. Thus, Harry pulling out his wand to widen Draco's chair slightly, then squashing into to it next to him, their legs twining together, and arms going around waists and shoulders was a common sight.

 

"Now, Lucius. How have you been?"

 

Lucius turned his face away from the sight of his first born whispering into Harry's ear to look at Tom. "Well, my lord."

 

"And how is Commodus going at school?"

 

"Well, my lord. He joined the Slytherin team last year, as chaser."

 

"Did he. Impressive. Draco was on the team in his second year, wasn't he?"

 

"Yes. He was."

 

Tom smirked internally. "And of course Harry was during his first year."

 

"Well, McGonnagall did always favour her Gryffindor's." Lucius replied.

 

Tom loved these attempts every one of his followers had made at least once to try to get him to discard one or both of the boys, bringing up what they believed to be their least tasteful aspects, whether it be a throwaway comment, or a deliberate jab like Lucius was trying now.

 

"Good old Minnie. And I didn't even have to buy the whole team brooms to get her to consider me." Of course his boys' could defend themselves wonderfully all on their own.

 

"Now, lets not get lost in ancient history. Why, this all happened before Commodus was even born. It's unlikely he has any idea what is going on." Tom interjected, uninterested in letting Harry and Lucius get into a sniping contest. "Lucius the Minister raised some points I would like to discuss with you and Theodore, so if you would come with me, the boys could escort your family out."

 

They all nodded their acquiescence, and Tom swept out, knowing Harry and Draco would complete their task, and come to find him when they were done.

 

...

 

 

"God, Draco. Your brother is just like you were." Harry pushed Draco into the wall, and kissed him, rolling their hips together. Draco's mother and brother had flooed out of the room only seconds before. "Uptight little prick who thinks the light shines out of his father's arse." Harry grinned, and kissed him again, harder, his tongue dipping into Draco's mouth. "Remember school. Or when we first got here. It was always 'my father', 'my father', my father'." Harry ducked down to mouth at his neck, and press sharp bites up behind his ear. "Didn't take you long to turn that to 'my lord, my lord, oh oh, my lord." Harry's voice turned breathy, rising into a mocking falsetto. 

 

Draco pushed him away, then pulled him back in, winding his arms around Harry's back, and pushed a thigh between his legs so they could frot at each others hips. "I feel myself wanting to go thank my lord for helping me see the error of my ways."

 

Harry's pupils dilated, and he gave a sharp grin. "Doesn't hurt that my father is with him to see how much I've grown as a person."

 

Draco knew that the bolt of arousal, as well as the sense of deep contentment, he felt at suggesting that was not his own. That many of his responses were manufactured by his lord to manipulate him, but he didn't care. And he knew Harry didn't either. By the time they realised, they were both in far to deep to even want to get out.

 

"Don't think Lucius will appreciate watching you crawl under our Lord's desk." Harry said, grinding against his hip harder, forewarning Draco of his approaching orgasm.

 

"True, but I was thinking more of fucking on that couch he has at the back of the room." Draco was very close himself, the friction of their fine robes and silk pants pushing him closer to the edge with each thrust.

 

"'Making sure your father can hear us, but doesn't dare turn and look. Gods, Draco, that's perfect." Harry groaned as he fell over the edge of orgasm, Draco quickly following. They panted into each others shoulders until they recovered, and then stood up to cast a series of charms they knew very well to vanish the mess and tidy up their robes. 

 

"Theodore will be there too." Draco reminded Harry as they started walking towards Voldemort's study.

 

"Whatever. He's twenty-six. He'll get hard the second we start kissing." Harry replied.

 

...

 

 

Theo was waiting in the Dark Lord's study, him and Lucius having gone to look into something, leaving Theo to wait until they returned to give his report and opinions. Sometimes he regretted that his grandfather and father had both died so early, leaving him the Nott title, and all the responsibilities that came with it at twenty-two. It had been five years into the Dark Lord's reign, and being catapulted to the Inner Circle because of all the connections he was now required to manage was hard. But he'd managed so far, mostly by practicing restraint, careful not to step on any toes until he knew he could get away with it.

 

Thus, not complaining about being left in a study for ten minutes, having no idea how much longer he'd be left there alone. He took a deep breath and rearranged his collection of scrolls in his bag, before leaning back in his chair, spreading his legs in an incredibly uncouth manner, trying to relax. Theo knew better than to touch anything of the Dark Lord's.

Less than a minute later, the door slammed open and two teenagers stumbled through, hands inside robes and mouths fused together. Harry and Draco were gorgeous, a beautiful study in contrasts, even more so pressed tightly together like this than at any other time. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, before they separated.

 

"Oh." That was Draco, although both of them were looking at the empty desk. "Well that sucks."

 

"No it doesn't." Harry replied, before erupting into giggles, Draco swiftly following.

 

"Shut up, Harry. That was dreadful." Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry's mouth. "Come meet Theodore." Draco took Harry's and and drew him over to stand in front of Theo, who was still frozen in the position he had been in when they entered, too shocked to do anything, and both boys sat down on his spread legs, each straddling a thigh, leaving their faces less than a foot away from his.

 

Theo remembered when Draco had been a snotty, pointy wanker, and Harry had been, as Draco had so eloquently put it, a scrawny speccy git. Now they were both beautiful beyond all reason, and incredibly magically powerful as well. A perfect package, especially together, that Theo could not for any reason touch, because they belonged to the Dark Lord as surely as any other thing in this room.

 

"Theodore was in our year, Harry, although he didn't look nearly as gormless as this last time I talked to him." Draco talked to Harry despite both of them still facing him, pinning him with their gorgeous eyes, and distracting him with their red, swollen lips.

 

"He was the one who looked like a rat, right? Who never hung out with you at all?"

 

"Hey, wait." Theo was shocked out of his stupor by the insult. "I don't look like a rat!"

 

Their eyes trailed down his chest and abdomen and then back up to his face. "You most certainly do not." Harry purred, both of them leaning in even further, Draco putting a hand on his chest for balance, but Theo brought up his own hands to stop them.

 

Just in time, as it happened, because the door to the study opened again, and the Dark Lord swept in, barely even pausing at the sight of his Pets seated on Theo's lap, except to redirect his path to come and stand behind his chair. Theo didn't dare to turn his head, and dropped his hands down into his lap, while Draco and Harry looked up at the Dark Lord, their eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

"If you two would, please avail yourselves of my Death Eater's lap, and find something else to amuse you." They both stood up, trailing their hands over his chest, and pressing lightly against his cock as they did so. The Dark Lord had walked to stand in front of his desk, leaning back against it, while both boys went towards the back of the room.

 

"Stopping them from aging past seventeen unfortunately halted certain parts of their maturity as well, but their age has other benefits so I have learnt to deal with it." And wow. Although thinking of his Lord like that certainly wasn't a hardship any more, what with his new face, but he was still a master legillimens and... "Please keep your mind at task, and deliver your report, Theodore."

 

...

 

 

As Theodore continued to give his, admittedly excellent, report of current Ministry action, including suggestions to fix problems, or forestall others from ever emerging, his concentration would falter at semi-regular intervals, often coinciding with a particularly loud noise, or even just Tom's eyes drifting away from the scrolls spread out on his desk and instead to the occupied couch at the back of the room. Harry and Draco had, throughout the report's progression, worked towards screwing on the couch, Harry lying on his back, his leg over Draco's shoulder to afford Tom a better view of Draco's cock pressing in and out of that pretty red hole. 

 

When Draco had begun opening Harry's hole, the slick, wet sounds had halted Theodore's speech for a couple long moments before he composed himself, and now the obscene wet sucking of Harry's hole, and the slap of Draco's hips into Harry's arse, overlaid with their moans and Harry's occasional keen, likely as Draco hit his prostate, was stalling Theodore for minutes at a time.

 

Theodore had rushed through the last portion of his report, keeping all information concise and clear, and was now finishing, rolling up his collection of scrolls and leaving them in a pile on the desk before bowing deeply and walking out of the room with the distinct stride of one trying to ignore a very prominent erection, making very sure not to turn his head to the back of the room. He'd learn to manage eventually. All the rest of the Inner Circle had, except for Lucius, but his discomfort was not sexual in nature, and so Tom allowed him this.

 

Tom pushed back from his desk, and walked across the room to stand almost above his pets, watching the magnificent display they put on, not halting in their actions, and knowing not to until he told them to. This time he decided he had no desire to halt them, and so just loosened his robes and pants enough to pull out his cock, then climbed behind Draco, casting a spell to lubricate his hole as he did so, before pressing in to the hilt in one push. Draco's hole bloomed open around him, by now completely used to this intrusion, and Tom threw his head back at the warm, tight bliss he was now encased in.

 

Draco had not stopped fucking Harry, but now each stroke was fucking him back onto Tom's cock as well and his moans had increased in volume accordingly. He was tightening his arse on each upstroke, creating glorious friction around Tom's cockhead, and then loosening, allowing him to slam back down, the plush insides opening easily around him each time. 

 

It was only a few strokes before Draco came, his hole clenching around him, and Tom grabbed onto his hips, pinning him down easily, and ploughing into his arse, pushing his soft cock into Harry with each thrust. It didn't take much for Harry to come after that, Draco's stomach pushing back and forth on his cock, and Draco shuddered as Harry writhed on his over-stimulated cock. Draco kept clenching around Tom, beautifully trained as he was, and Tom easily fell into orgasm, pumping his seed deep into Draco's arse.

 

Tom held himself up on his arms for the few moments it took him to catch his breath, then pulled out carefully and sat on the couch, leaning his back against the armrest and letting his leg fall to the floor, admiring the stunning view in front of him.

 

Harry's leg had come down to drape over Draco's waist, framing Draco's pert pretty arse, and flushed red hole. They were kissing softly, the sounds trailing back to Tom's ears.

 

Wanting to leave the boys open for the rest of the day, Tom conjured two identical plugs, slightly smaller than his cock so their arses' would still be tight for him, and pushed the first into Draco, it going in easily, sucked in with a squelching sound after the thickest part had entered his hole, and then made him kneel up and pull his soft cock out of Harry's hole and did the same, twisting and pushing the plug up against his prostate just to watch him shudder.

 

He slapped Draco's arse to push his hips down flush to Harry's, legs spread astride his thighs. It allowed Tom to see the base of both plugs, and the faint movement it made as Harry and Draco both clenched around it rhythmically, a habit that was likely subconscious by now. When Tom had first introduced the first, far smaller, plugs to the boys, they had come with two additional spells cast on the boys. The first they knew about, or swiftly came to identify, being a spell that vanished all waste that entered the rectum from the bowel, tethered permanently. The second was another behaviourial spell, that gave a tiny hint of sexual pleasure each time they tightened and released around the plug. The plugs were permanent from that day until they were let out of their rooms, and were still a regular occurrence now.

 

"My lord?" Harry spoke up, always the more impertinent, although Draco was certainly more sneaky.

 

'Yes, Harry."

 

"May we turn around, please?"

 

Tom was far past denying them their indulgences, because they were completely incapable of even thinking of taking of advantage of him, and similarly could not begin to imagine themselves as above their station. "Yes, Harry."

 

Both pushed at each other, practically racing to be the first, but Draco won, by virtue of being on top. He came up between Tom's legs, resting his head on Tom's still clothed chest. Harry did the same on the opposite side, facing Draco, and slung a leg over his hips as so to prevent himself slipping off the couch. They both nuzzled into his chest, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on the hinge of his jaw, before drifting off into a post-orgasm doze, mouths falling slack and eyes fluttering closed.

 

Tom considered what he still had to accomplish for the day, before deciding he could take a small break. He pressed back into the arm rest, getting comfortable, drifting one hand down to rest on Harry's arse, comfortable in the fact that they would remain at his side for centuries to come.


End file.
